Talk:Greater Amphiptere
Defending Ring drop lmao Pic or it didnt happen--DarkvisionSMN 03:11, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I reverted the edit saying D.ring dropped.... as that edit was by the same person who blanked this page before. If it indeed drops a Defending Ring, then a picture needs to be uploaded, or someone else will just revert it as well. Highly desired items such as that are not likely to be added to new mobs, SE is more creative than that. --Solarhawk 04:55, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Bloody Beak hit me for 729 with 264 DEF --Blazza 05:40, 21 July 2009 (UTC) There is definitely more than one spawn considering that we were fighting one and another one aggroed us in the middle of the fight. Considering the video linked on this page shows a fight at the zone by Castle Zvahl, I'd be inclined to say there are at least 3 spawns as the 2 we fought were no where near there. You could check the zone list in the DAT file to be certain, but there ARE 2 for certain. One seems to circle east of the C.A. while the other in a circle around the Campaign Flag. --Jorja 08:03, 21 July 2009 (UTC) There are more than one of these things up at a given time as I was fighting side by side with another group. So whoever keeps changing my edit to saying there is only 1 pop needs to get their facts straight. --omari D Ring drop came from something we said to somebody who had just died to one of our repops. The person was whining that we took it even though we were the first people in zone killing them and unfortunitly they failed to kill the repop and had died. It was a joke when we said D Ring to the people watching us kill it. Didn't think they would take it seriously enough to actually edit the wiki page with it. By the way, you can see our kills of them via the video that was generously provided. In terms of pops, I'm going to have to say there are 3 pops in Xarcabard due to us finding and killing 3 pops and having to wait for repops. The one in our video was actually circling around the slope up to Castle Zvahl Baileys, the one flying by the campaign npc and one flying just a short distance NW from the npc on the way to Castle Z. Reguards (edited multiple times for corrections and failing to repost correctly) -- DigitalFokus 10:15, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :DATs list 3.-- 10:22, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yep, definitely 3, 1 roams the same region as shadow dragon, one circles around where campaign battles take place (and rapes people in campaign battle) and the third is on the slope up to the castle. --Blazza 17:43, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Attempted Sleep II on RDM/BLM while taking pictures...it was worth the death. Highly resistant to dark based sleep, but not 100% certain if it's immune. I'm tempted to try again on BLM and BRD main to see what happens. --Tifaia 20:23, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Got aggro from one as Sam/Dnc while exploring and I intimidated it so family may be demons.--Laciant 14:40, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Can someone post a respawn time for these? --Kaivalya 16:04, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Hard to say for sure since the Eastern most pop is hard to agro and I'm not 100% sure on the central pop's full roaming area. Eyeballing it though, I'd put them at about half an hour, it's definitely not quick. --Blazza 18:22, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Level Soloed two of these so hoping someone can work out the level from exp. First one gave 220 exp, MAY have had someone in party when I first engaged (not sure if they'd warped at that stage), and the second one gave me 300 exp, not sure if that helps or not, but I'll be soloing some more if I can claim the bastards O_O :Still 300exp with two people in party. Level tier? Ok this is odd. When my LS decided to try a 6 man exp party at the Campaign Arbiter one of the Greater Amphiptere attacked us but we killed it easily with 6. Now another group of our LS had gone near the Castle and saw an alliance of 18 members from an HNMLS wipe to one of these. Is it possible the ones flying around the castle are stronger than the ones not near the castle? FFXI-Revenant 10:23, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Its possible that having Campaign Tags or no tags effects its difficulty. I can't imagine any LS worth the name of HNMLS wiping to one of these in a full alliance unless they linked a LOT of kindred and minotaurs as well. They attack reasonably fast and occasionally double attack, they also hit like a truck, but except for that stupid knock back move, (which any HNMLS would very quickly work out to get into a corner) none of their TP moves are AOE I believe. Doesn't seem likely that with only 3 of them, one of them would be that much harder, however, the one on the castle is almost impossible to pull without linking a shit-load of kindred and minotaurs, so who knows --Blazza 05:30, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Drops Has anyone got ANY drops from these since the emergency maintenance? I've seen a hide in a bazaar so I know they have dropped, but I've killed 9 now, I think 7 since the maintenance and got nothing (not even a crystal). Anyone else or am I just having crap luck? --Blazza 18:22, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::* We had a few tries with a THF, and a few tries with no THF, and havent had a single drop at all so far. We cant even seem to aggro them either :/ Gil wont even drop. We get only 200-240 EXP a kill... no crystals, no gil, nothing. --Rinielenika 13:32, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Aggro Range? Okay, our group is having terrible luck aggroing these jerks. :/ We're running out in full aggro range, in front of it, under it, around it, everywhere. Are these REALLY true sight, or are they just sight? We spent an hour trying to aggro one and couldnt at all. We only had invisible up. We were trying to aggro the one near the OP NPC that also seems to wander closest to the zone to Beaucedine Glacier (S) After spending over an hour trying to aggro it, we gave up. Has anyone else had bad luck trying to aggro these with invisible up? We tried a bit without invis, but we cant wander far from the OP area unless we want to link like 15 Gigas and Demons :/ And we have a... theory I guess you can call it that it wont aggro near the NPC. He goes RIGHT over top of you all the time, but he doesnt seem to aggro. Can anyone else confirm this? --Rinielenika 13:42, 25 July 2009 (UTC)